


Snapping Bass

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Beaches, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: Four roommates (Chris, Joey, JC and Justin) borrow a beach house from their friend Kevin, only to find that his parents have loaned the beach house to a friend of a friend, for their son, Lance. Chris finds Lance on the beach and thinks he is the perfect image for an impromptu photo shoot. The pair makes an instant connection.





	Snapping Bass

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to AO3 in Jan 2019 - Written in Dec 2008 for the MTYG SeSa challenge. Written for KC. 
> 
> Chris & Lance meet. JC and Justin are an established couple, but minor characters. The focus is on Chris and Lance. 
> 
> I'm far behind in loading up my popslash stories as they don't get read often. Then I realized that some stories are only on the MTYG web site. My original copies are all lost to crashed computers. I decided I probably should load the SeSa stories up on AO3.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't know them, it's all untrue, made it all up. I did not take any of the photos - they're all pulled from online sources.

***

Even one on two, Justin was making JC and Joey look like hopelessly bad basketball players. Enough so that JC’s eyes lit up when he saw Chris’ car turning the corner and pulling up to the curb.

“Just in time for a little B-ball, my friend,” JC shouted as he passed the ball to Chris.

“Oh, no. I’m not playing with you against Justin anymore. Not after what happened last time.”

A slight blush began to color JC’s cheeks as his smile broadened with the memory. “It was the first time ever that he told me he loved me!”

“Yeah. And you froze like a statue and let him score the winning point!”

“It was worth it.” JC sighed happily as he glanced back to Justin.

“He’ll say anything to win,” insisted Chris as he sent the ball airborne in Justin’s direction.

After easily catching Chris’ pass, Justin quickly offered, “Okay, then, me and JC against you and Joey.”

“Fine, fine. But I just got a call from Kevin about the beach house.”

“We can’t go next week?” asked Joey.

“Oh sure, we can go. But they’ve loaned the beach house out to some church family who wanted a place where their son could spend a bit of time. Kevin is pretty sure the family isn’t going, so it will probably just be this kid and his friends.”

Justin bounced the ball a few times, then made a shot. “Sounds like a blast.”

“We can still go. I’m sure we can crash at Nick’s place if there’s a problem.”

***

Lance stood looking out over the beach. He noticed the deck needed painting, as he picked at a chipping flake of paint with his fingernail. The ocean was beautifully moving, softly flowing beneath the sunshine. Lance knew he was searching, he just wasn’t certain where the answers may be. He rubbed one hand across the railing, picking at random chips, as he thought. In his other hand, he held a drink. Today it was vodka. He hadn’t mentioned buying alcohol to his mother when she called to ask if he’d found a grocery store and had stocked the refrigerator with healthy food choices. He smiled as he tilted back the glass again. He’d have the vodka for now, and an apple later.

After spending a couple hours drinking and watching the ocean, Lance found himself pleasantly buzzed. Kicking off his sandals, he made his way down the stairs of the deck, out onto the beach itself. He wore long white cotton pants and a light blue button-down shirt. With the cuffs unbuttoned, Lance rolled the sleeves loosely while hunting for seashells in the sand. He’d promised to gather some shells for his sister, but he wanted them to be perfect. Each shell he picked up was washed in the ocean’s water to remove the sand, then carefully examined for imperfections. Most were tossed back onto the beach as he went on in his search for others.

With vodka on his mind, he felt relaxed and trouble-free. Closing his eyes, he turned his face upward to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin as the breeze flittered through his hair. Then he dug his toes into the damp sand and walked along the surf, allowing the rumbling water to wash over his feet, rinsing the sand and his troubles away.

Standing alone on the beach, Lance gazed out over the ocean, watching it. Perhaps studying it was a more accurate description. He took mental notes on how the waves moved, how the tide rolled in and back out and how the sunlight glistened and scintillated on the dancing waves. Mesmerized by the way the ocean moved, Lance began mimicking it by gently swaying his hips. After a short while, he paused and stood, studying the ocean again. 

The soft sound of a shutter clicking turned his head sharply. He froze as he focused on the man with the camera. Words failed him momentarily, but his eyes followed the photographer as he slowly moved and snapped another shot.

“Do you mind looking out over the ocean again?” the man asked.

Lance stared back at him inquisitively, taking note of the man’s short stature; his dark hair; the bandana he had folded into a headband and wrapped around his head; the dark sunglasses that he wore, which reflected the sky and water. “Why?”

“It’s a good shot.”

“For what?”

“My camera.” The man held up his camera for Lance to see, as if Lance had missed it. “My name is Chris. Photography is a hobby of mine.”

“This is a private beach.”

Chris smiled and looked up into the sky. “It’s not really private. More like semi-private. It’s not really private unless you build up some fancy walls and have guards keeping people out. Are you renting this place? I’ve been here before. I’ve never seen you.”

“It belongs to a friend of someone my dad knows.”

“Graduation gift?”

Lance smiled, dropping his eyes down and kicking at a rush of water. “Not exactly. My parents thought I could use some time alone to think about stuff.”

Chris’ eyes lit up. “So you’re here alone?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s perfect! I’ll bet your mom would love a few shots of you on the beach! I’ll shoot some more pictures, then we can upload them and send her a few so she can see that you’re fine and happy and enjoying your days of thinking on the beach.”

Before Lance could answer, Chris had snapped another shot. “Maybe you could pick up a shell and look out over the water,” suggested Chris.

Lance did as he was asked, then turned back to Chris. “Mom would like one of me smiling, so she knows I’m happy. Otherwise, she’ll worry.”

“Of course she will,” Chris replied as he looked up to the sun to gauge the best place to stand to light his shots. “It’s a digital camera, so I can take a ton of shots and you can pick out your favorites to send to her.”

Lance nodded and smiled, beginning to pose for the camera. He based his posing on what he thought his mom would like to see, but was willing to follow Chris’ suggestions for other shots. Even eventually shedding his shirt, which had Chris licking his lips and wishing he was licking Lance’s abs.

Several boats sailed by seemingly unnoticed until a small white boat with aqua stripes sailed into view, capturing Lance’s attention. The blonde steering the boat waved and Lance and Chris both waved back. The other two passengers turned and the boy waved, while the woman turned her head, unimpressed.

“I see something, or shall I say someone, has caught your attention,” said Chris as he walked closer to Lance, standing beside him as they watched the boat sail toward its dock a few houses down the beach.

“That’s Nick. I met him the other day when I was out walking. He offered to take me sailing one of these days.”

“The younger boy is his brother Aaron and the girl is Nick’s girlfriend, Paris.”

“You know them?”

“Yeah. I told you, I’ve been here before. Kevin and his cousin Brian often stay here. I hang out with them sometimes. They’re good friends with Nick.”

“He seems nice.”

“He is. But he’s taken.”

“Taken?”

“Paris.”

“Oh, yeah. Hey, I’m about ready for a drink. Do you want to come in for a while?”

“Happy to. And we can pick out some pictures to send to your mom. It would help if you told me your name, though.”

Lance chuckled as he led the way up the deck to the house. “My name is Lance Bass. Lance like a spear and Bass, like the fish.”

“Why not Bass like the bass singer?”

“Because it’s always been Bass like the fish.”

“It’s sort of a stinky name though. Don’t you think?”

“Better to be a fish than fish bait.”

“Although it is possible to be both. Some fish like to eat smaller fish.”

“What’s your last name?”

“Kirkpatrick. It’s Irish for Fish Bait. Want to eat me?” Chris gestured toward his cock, smiling when Lance looked, then quickly blushed and turned away in embarrassment. 

Chris caught up to Lance at the sliding door and patted him on the shoulder. “Just a joke, man. Do you have anything to eat in here?” he asked, making his way into the kitchen and opening up the refrigerator door. “I’m starving!”

“I have some frozen pizza and beer. A meal fit for a king.”

“Or a queen,” suggested Chris with a sly smile. “I noticed you were looking at Nick. You think he’s cute?”

Lance blushed again as he pulled the pizza from the freezer and checked what temperature to set the oven. “Yeah, I think he’s cute.”

“It’s okay, Lance. I think he’s totally hot. He’s fun to hang out with. He’s just also totally straight and taken, at least for now.”

“For now?”

“He’s not married.”

“Ah.”

While they waited for the oven to heat up and for the pizza to bake, Chris linked up his camera to Lance’s laptop, downloading the series of pictures he had snapped on the beach.

Lance closed his eyes at first, coving them with his hands. “I’m so not the model type.”

Chris laid his arm across Lance’s shoulder, nuzzling his ear as he spoke. “Don’t underestimate yourself or my power with a camera.” Letting go of Lance, Chris straightened up, returning his attention to the laptop. “And if all else fails, we can fix them up with Photoshop.”

Lance smiled at Chris, then drank deeply from his beer. As the pictures began to appear, he blinked his eyes. “Is that really me?”

“Who else?”

“You do take really good pictures!”

“Or perhaps you’re just really drunk so they look good to you now.”

Lance drained the last drop from his bottle and rose to replace it. “I’m not that drunk. Yet.”

They narrowed down the selections as they ate pizza, keeping plenty of paper towels handy to wipe their hands clean before touching the laptop. Chris watched as Lance sorted his favorite shots into two files: one for his mother and the other which he entitled ‘Sexy Shots’. 

“Who are the sexy shots for?” asked Chris.

“Can you keep a secret?” Lance slurred slightly.

Chris eyed the room, searching for the imaginary people that Lance was afraid he might tell. “Sure.”

“I like you, Chris. So I’m going to tell you something. The reason I’m here. You see, I always wanted to work for NASA.”

“So you came to Florida to get drunk on a beach?”

“No, no. My dad thought maybe I should join the Air Force. He said it would be a good experience and a good education. So I went out to visit an Air Force base to see what it was like. I met this guy who sort of took me under his wing. He was about the handsomest guy I had ever seen. He spent a lot of time with me and when he had time off he would come to my motel room.”

Chris remained silent as he watched Lance take another swig from his beer and begin to run his finger through the drops of condensation the bottle, leaving swirls and droplets in his wake. “He took such an interest in me. I didn’t know why. I’m just some kid from Mississippi.”

“Ah, that explains a lot,” teased Chris.

When tears began prickling Lance’s eyes, Chris leaned closer and rubbed Lance’s arm, showing his support. “What happened?”

“We slept together. A few times,” Lance confessed. “I thought. I thought he liked me. I thought he was my boyfriend. Then one night he told me he had been reassigned and he was leaving the next day. He’d known about it for weeks, before I even got there, but he hadn’t said anything to me. Then I asked if I could visit him there and he patted my head like I was a puppy and told me it had been fun, but it was time for me to go home to my parents and for him to get back to work.”

“I’m so sorry, Lance.”

“He broke my heart and acted like I was some kid. He had his fun, then sent me away.”

“So you want to send him sexy pictures to get him back?”

“No, I want to send them to him so he can see what he’s missing. I know it sounds silly, but your pictures of me are so awesome. I hardly recognize myself.”

After setting his own beer bottle down, Chris grabbed Lance’s beer and set it down as well, then grabbed his camera. “Those aren’t truly sexy pictures, Lance. Why don’t you change into some jeans? Then I’ll take some shots that will truly make him drool.”

“Sure. I’ll be right back.”

“And a button down shirt,” Chris called as he headed out the door to plan his shots. 

Lance began bounding up the stairs to the bedrooms, then stopped suddenly, as he was startled when he nearly ran into a man in the upstairs hallway. In his panic, he backed up quickly, nearly slipping down the stairs. Only his tight grip on the banister saved him from a fall. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Lance asked frantically as he quickly glanced around the hallway, searching for any sort of weapon.

“Hi, I’m Joey. Chris’ friend. No need to worry. I’m harmless.”

“How did you get in here?”

“Chris has a key. Didn’t he mention we’re staying here, too?

“You’re staying here?”

“Yeah. Where is Chris anyway? Is he around or still down on the beach?”

“He’s on the beach.”

Joey stretched, yawned and scratched his belly on his way to the bathroom. “Tell him to wake me up when the others get here.”

“Others?”

Joey momentarily poked his head out of the door to explain. “JC and Justin. They’ll get here later.”

Lance let Joey’s words tumble through his mind as he went to his room to change into jeans. He also pulled out a light cream colored shirt with blue flowers and some soft greens in the background. Holding it up to his nose, he inhaled deeply. It smelled of the fabric softener his mother used, the one with the commercials that claimed it smelled of clean air and sunshine. He wasn’t quite convinced of that, but it certainly did smell good. It smelled comforting, reminding him of home.

Lance’s fingers did their best to match the buttons with their buttonhole counterparts as he bounded back downstairs. Chris stood on the deck, looking out over the water, then turning when he heard the sliding door open. 

“I met Joey.”

“Oh, good. He’s catching up on some sleep. His family owns a restaurant and he puts in a ton of hours there.”

“I’m surprised they let him leave.”

“A boy has to have his fun.”

“He said there are more people coming?”

“Oh sure, JC and Justin.”

“And you’re all staying here?”

“Yeah. I guess there was some miscommunication between Kevin and his folks. I hope you don’t mind. We’re good company though.”

“The point was for me to spend some time alone to think stuff over.”

“Maybe you don’t need time alone. Maybe what you need is a new perspective. You think through whatever, then you can bounce your thoughts off of us. I’m not only a photography hobbyist, I’m also a Psych student. See? I’m the perfect companion for you.”

Reaching over the short distance between them, Chris took hold of Lance’s hand and led him to the railing. “Now, pop one more of those buttons and sit up on that railing. Time for Chris and his magic camera to make you look like the bachelor of the year.”

Lance smiled at Chris’ enthusiasm and followed his directions. 

“I have an idea. Use that arm to steady yourself and lift your other leg up.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah, yeah, exactly. Now relax. Look back over the beach. Good. Nothing says, ‘See what you're missing?’ like a good crotch shot.”

Lance nearly fell from the railing from laughing so hard.

“Okay, good. Don’t look into the camera. What you’re trying to tell him is that you’re not interested in him, you’re interested in some other guy. Over there. Like Nick.”

“Is Joey your boyfriend?”

Chris laughed heartily at the suggestion. “No, man. He’s straight as a board. We’re roommates though. We share a house with JC and Justin. We all get along really well and it cuts down on the bills.”

After a few more shots, Chris directed Lance to leave his shirt on the deck as the pair moved onto the beach.

“Now for my sexy shirtless shots?” asked Lance.

“What sort of sexy bachelor would be without those? Let’s try a few of you lying on the sand.”

“I’ll get sand all over me.”

Chris playfully swatted at Lance’s arm. “Dude, ocean, water. Use water to rinse sand off.”

“Then I’ll be all wet.”

“Pretty smart for a Mississippi boy, aren’t you?”

“I’ll get my jeans all sandy and wet.”

“Well, this isn’t Mississippi where you have to take your jeans down to the river and beat them against rocks. There’s actually a washer and dryer in the beach house, and even a shower for you. So no matter how wet or sandy you manage to get, I’ll make sure you and your jeans are properly cleaned.”

“Personally?”

Tossing his arm around Lance, Chris pulled them close enough that he could nuzzle at Lance’s ear and warmly whisper, “Personally.”

True to his word, after allowing Lance to get all sandy by lying on the beach, Chris took him by the hand and led him into the surf. Cupping his hands, Chris poured water over Lance’s skin, washing the sand away.

“I feel like I’m being baptized again.”

“Maybe you are. Maybe this week is time to start a new era in the life of Lance Bass.”

Lance watched as Chris backed away, planning out the next series of shots as he was retrieving his camera. 

“That’s nice there, just lean back again, like up on the railing. Support your weight with your arm. Try pulling your legs back. Like kneel on them, then lean back on your arm. Yes! Now spread your legs a little. Bring your other hand up and grab your crotch with it.”

“Grab my crotch?”

“Do you want to make Fly Boy drool or not? Just try it, Lance. If you don’t like how they turn out, there are plenty of other shots to send him. Trust me, okay? I know about sexy guys.”

“Sexy guys like Nick?”

“And sexy guys like Lance Bass.”

Lance’s eyes dropped as he chuckled. “I’m not really a sexy guy.”

Chris snapped another picture, then looked around his camera. “Yeah, you are.”

Lance moved his hand from his crotch and used it to scoop up a bit of seawater and splash it toward Chris, just as Chris snapped another shot.

“Fabulous. Let’s go take a look.”

Chris was already racing back towards the beach house, leaving Lance alone on the beach for a few moments. Once Chris reached the deck he turned back and smiled. “Well, come on Bass!”

“Be right there, Fish Bait,” he called back as he scrambled to his feet. Lance paused just outside of the sliding door. “My jeans are sopping wet. I probably shouldn’t go in until they dry a little.”

“Nonsense. Take them off.”

“Off?”

“Yes, off. Take them off and lay them over the railing so they dry a bit. I’ll get you a towel.” 

Chris vanished before Lance could protest any further. When he returned with a towel, he found Lance still standing outside the sliding door with his jeans on. “What happened? Did they shrink and you couldn’t get them off?”

“What if someone sees me without my jeans? In my underwear?”

Chris craned his neck around. “There’s no one around right now. And if anyone sees you, they’re probably so far away they won’t know it’s your underwear. They’ll think you’re wearing swimming trunks. Really, Lance, it will only be a couple seconds. I have a towel for you right here.”

“Give me the towel first.”

“Modest?”

“A little.”

Chris tossed the towel to Lance and watched as Lance set the towel on one of the deck chairs while he began peeling off his jeans. Chris did his best to suppress his laughter when he saw that Lance’s boxers were covered with bright red hearts.

“Gift from Fly Boy?”

“No. Worse than that. Gift from my mom.”

“Did she pack your suitcase, too?”

Lance squirmed as he tried to shed his wet jeans as quickly as possible. “Pretty much. She was in my room when I was packing, so she handed me stuff while I packed my suitcase.”

“Aww, that is so sweet!” Chris said sarcastically as he batted his eyes at Lance. “No wonder Fly Boy couldn’t keep his hands off of you. Now, get into your towel, so we can send him some pics to make him pine for his Mississippi squeeze.”

Again Lance blinked his eyes as Chris loaded the newer beach shots. “You and your camera are amazing.”

Taking Lance’s hand into his own, Chris looked into Lance’s eyes. “Do you really not see yourself when you look into the mirror in the morning?”

“What do you mean?”

“The camera only records what’s there. This is you. You are amazing looking.”

“Me? I’m just some kid from a small town. Your pictures make me look like a supermodel.”

“You could be a model, Lance,” Chris offered, as he lifted his hand to caress Lance’s face, brushing his fingers through Lance’s hair. “JC has this same issue. He’s gorgeous, but he refuses to believe it. Justin on the other hand, he just knows he’s gorgeous. You are a very good looking young man, Mr. Lance Bass.”

“My mom always said I would grow into my looks one day.”

“That day has come. Now, pick out your favorites and we’ll send them off to Fly Boy. You do have an email address for him, don’t you?”

“Of course.” 

Lance carefully inspected each picture, then cocked his head and asked, “Which ones would you pick?”

Chris smiled broadly and quickly pointed out the three he thought were the sexiest. “Those! And I hope his comrades are looking over his shoulder when he opens it!”

“And his commander!” 

The pair managed to attach the shots to a short email Lance wrote and send it off amongst their fits of giggles.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” asked JC as he came through the front door dragging a cooler behind him, on top of that was box of liquor bottles.

“Oh, you wouldn’t understand,” teased Chris as he rose and began rummaging through the bottles of liquor. “Lance, this is JC. JC, Lance. And the next one through the door will be Justin.”

“Hey there!” called Justin, cheerily. “Who’s this?”

“Lance,” sang JC and Chris in harmony.

Chris was quick to grab a bottle of scotch before taking Lance by the hand and heading out the sliding door. “Good night, guys.”

“Was it something I said?” questioned JC.

Justin made his way over to the sliding door and shut it as he watched Chris and Lance dash across the deck and onto the beach, Lance’s towel slipping off as they ran. “I don’t think so.”

“Hey, check out the pictures on the laptop.”

“Oh wow! I don’t think we should wait up for those two.”

“You think Lance is gay?”

“Do you think a straight guy would pose like this for Chris?”

“Joey would.”

Justin shook his head and pressed his hand against the small of JC’s back, guiding him back out to their car. “Joey would pose holding a lightsaber in front of his crotch. The man has no sense of dignity or embarrassment. Let’s get our suitcases and head upstairs.”

“But I’m hungry.”

“If you go upstairs with me I’ll give you a special treat.”

“I keep telling you, it isn’t special when you give it up every night.”

“And I keep telling you, any time we’re together, it’s special.”

***

Lance turned to watch his lost towel drop into the sand. “My towel!”

“Forget it. It’ll be dark soon. Have a seat.”

Lance stood for a moment as he watched Chris plop down onto the beach and open the bottle of scotch before waving it at Lance. “You do drink scotch, don’t you?”

Lance smiled as he fell to his knees before taking a seat next to Chris and reaching for the bottle. “Of course.” After taking a swig, he passed the bottle back to Chris, then watched Chris take a deep drink. The sunset began to paint the western sky in hues of orange and yellow. “This is so beautiful,” gasped Lance. “You should be taking pictures.”

“I have tons of sunset pictures taken from this beach.”

“None of them have me in them,” teased Lance.

Chris laughed lightly. “So scotch makes you cocky?”

“Hmm, I’ll check,” chuckled Lance as he grasped at his own crotch. 

Reaching for Lance’s chin, Chris turned his head until they were facing each other. He looked deeply into Lance’s eyes and listened to Lance’s breathing before leaning in for a kiss. The pair dropped down to the sand together, lips still locked together. Chris’ hand slowly caressed Lance’s skin, making its way from his hip to his back before pulling the pair closer together.

“Are you okay with this?” whispered Chris.

“I’d be more okay with it if I wasn’t the only one sitting here in my boxers.”

“Well, as cute as they are, I’m not sure I’d fit into them by myself. And I’m pretty sure there’s not enough room for both of us in there.”

Lance chuckled deeply and reached for the scotch again. “That wasn’t what I meant. Although, it would be interesting to try.”

“Then we’d stretch them out and what would you tell your mother next time she helped you pack?”

Lance laughed as he imagined trying to explain stretched out boxers to his mother. 

“Do your parents know?”

“Know what?”

“That you’re gay?” Chris asked as he pulled his shirt off over his head, letting it land on the beach in a crumpled pile.

“No. I’m a little scared to tell them. There aren’t any gays where I’m from. At least not out in the open.”

“Why did they send you down here alone to think things out?”

“They could tell something had happened while I was visiting the Air Force base. They just don’t know what. I think they’re sort of afraid to ask. Or they probably think I will tell them in time. Or ask for their advice or whatever. I’m sure they think I’m just having trouble trying to decide between more college or joining the Air Force.”

“So they don’t know about Fly Boy?”

“Only that he was sort of a mentor to me. They don’t know it was anything more than that.”

Chris leaned closer and dropped a trail of kisses against Lance’s skin, beginning at the base of this throat and leading to the waistband of his boxers. Using his index finger, Chris tugged at the waistband and suggested, “Maybe we could do without this?”

“I’ll get a sandy ass and a gritty dick.”

“I’ll bet you have a sweet candy ass and a pretty dick. Probably as sweet as molasses. And that’s how I want you, all sweet and sticky.”

“I’ll lose my boxers if you lose your pants, too.”

“Sounds fair enough,” Chris agreed as he tossed his shorts and briefs aside, then sat to watch Lance’s unveiling.

Lance quickly sat down close to Chris and looked down the beach as far as he could see. “Are you sure no one’s going to see us out here naked?” he whispered.

Chris laughed and kissed Lance’s cheek. “If anyone does wander this way, they probably won’t know who we are and now that it’s dark, they won’t know that we’re both guys. I wouldn’t worry about it though. We sit out here all the time and I don’t remember seeing anyone who wasn’t invited. Relax. Enjoy.”

“It was my first time,” Lance confessed, “with Fly Boy.”

Chris nodded as he lay beside Lance, rubbing his hand over Lance’s bare skin.

“I thought I was special to him. I thought he was special to me. I didn’t understand that it was just a random thing for him. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah. It sucks, my friend.”

“I thought we were going to be together and he just dropped me like I was nothing. It hurts.”

Moving in closer, Chris kissed Lance’s forehead. “I know. I know it hurts, but you can’t live in the past. It’s over and you have to move forward.”

“I made such a mistake.”

“If we never made mistakes, we’d never learn anything. That’s how you get experience. That’s how we learn and grow.”

Chris’ head was close enough that Lance could feel his warm breath intermingled with the cooling night air. The soft crash of the waves against the beach was the only perceptible sound, other than the pounding of his heart. The white water crashed over the pairs’ feet, then receded back into the ocean.

“Tide’s coming up,” Lance said.

“It’s not the only thing,” replied Chris as he pushed his crotch against Lance’s leg.

“I’d like to. With you.”

Cocking his head in amusement at Lance’s bashfulness, Chris nuzzled against Lance’s neck. “You want to what with me?”

“I’d like to make love with you.”

Soft laughter escaped as Chris exhaled against Lance’s skin. “Make love? When did you move from Mississippi into a romance novel? Guys don’t make love, they have raunchy sex. The raunchier, the better. Guys like it down and dirty, rough and wild.”

“I’d like to have some down and dirty, rough and wild, raunchy sex with you. Then after we’re done, I‘d like to do it all over again.”

Embracing Lance, Chris kissed him, slipping his tongue into Lance’s mouth as his hand roamed over the muscles of Lance’s back, feeling them tighten and relax as the pair moved together.

When Chris pulled away to catch his breath, he pressed his forehead against Lance’s. “Not tonight. I’d like to be with you, Lance, but I want you to make that decision when you’re sober, not drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk!”

“Just for tonight, let’s enjoy each other and the beach. I’m not a rich man, Lance, but I can give you the moon and the stars, at least for one night.”

Lance inhaled deeply, then settled back, looking into Chris’ dark eyes. “And what will the morning bring?”

“I will still be here, I promise. Hey, I’ll be here all week.” 

“Good to know.”

“I imagine in the morning I'll probably be making sand angels on the beach, waiting for you to wake up.”

“Where do you guys live?”

“Orlando.”

“Do you have room for one more?”

Chris smiled broadly. “Yeah, I think we have room for one more, if that’s what you decide. Take all the time you want to think this through, but yeah, if you decide Orlando is a good place for you to be, we have room for you.”

“Like you said, it’s time to start a new era in the life of Lance Bass,” Lance said as he snuggled against Chris, wrapping his arms around him. “Yeah, I think lying in you arms is the perfect place for me.”

~END~  
12/19/2008  
© 2008 by Jacie 


End file.
